


Interlude 2

by silvertrails



Series: Unfinished Business [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Please do not remix, repost, or translate my story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington tells Angela Schuyler about the mission (remember she is not a reincarnate)

**Interlude 2  
** By CC  
January, 2018

I do not own Hamilton-Miranda characters. I’m just playing with them for a little while.

This is the fourth fic in the Unfinished Business universe. These are just a few short scenes to see what happens between Days of Reckoning and the next story of this arc.

* * *

**Angela Schuyler**

Angela looked at George Dandridge, trying to digest what he had just said. Thomas was sitting there, along with Alexander and James Mason. They were all part of the President’s staff, but they were different people now. Save maybe for Alexander, who according to Margaret, was as impatient and reckless as he had been in his first life. 

At least he no longer argued with Thomas about every little thing. They still had their disagreements, and the discussions could become quite heated, but nothing like James Mason had told her. 

“So, what are your thoughts about this, Angela? As I said, you are the Vice President, and the job does not include risking your life to stop the white supremacists.”

“Will you be risking your life too, Mister President?”

“Not unless it’s necessary. I am the President of the United States once again, and I have no intention to avoid my responsibilities.”

“But if you die…”

“You will be the best successor I could hope for.”

Angela looked at Jeffers and Mason. “Did you choose me because they are part of this mission too?”

“No. Both Thomas and James have been presidents already. They should not serve as vice presidents, and---”

“I would probably ruin it all,” Alexander said. 

Thomas rolled his eyes, and James shook his head. 

“And I need Alexander to be the Secretary of Treasury,” George said, giving Alexander a look. “I will not deny that I needed a Vice President who would survive me if things come to it, but I chose you because I know you are the best suited for the job.”

“All right, Mister President. I agree to stay away from your mission, unless my sister is in danger. In that case, I would like to know and be involved in any way possible.”

“You are not a trained fighter, Angela, or a spy.”

“I have no wish to interfere or make myself a liability. I only want to know, and help Margaret. I understand that you are all good friends of her,” she added, looking at Thomas, Alexander and James, “but I will not be kept in the dark." 

Dandridge seemed to think about it for a moment, and then nodded, “Agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette makes love with John...

**Lafayette**

Gilbert looked at John, deeply asleep in his arms, his beautiful face calm after making love for the first time in this life. It had taken a long time for John’s emotional wounds to heal, and Gilbert had waited patiently for his lover to be ready.

They had had so little time back then. They both had fallen in love with Alexander, but it had been John the one to win his heart. Gilbert had been in love with Adrienne, and while John felt genuine affect for Martha, they had barely lived together before he returned to fight in the revolutionary war. 

Then Lafayette had returned to France, and John had died a year later…

John opened his eyes, “Laf? Is something wrong?”

Gilbert quickly scrutinized John’s face, and smiled when he saw no trace of discomfort. “Nothing is wrong, Jacky. I was watching you sleep.”

“I am well,” John said, and pulled him close for a kiss. “I thought that became obvious last night. Stop worrying.”

Laf nodded, and smoothed John’s curls. “You are beautiful, last night was beautiful…”

John leaned into the touch. “Our first time…”

“Oui, and this time you are only mine.”

“I could say the same, you know?”

“A part of me died when you…”

John touched Gilbert’s cheek. “I know, but none of us is going to die this time. Not until we are old.” He grinned. “It’s Alexander we have to worry about, and Thomas.”

Gilbert nodded. “We’ll keep an eye on them, but for now all I want is to have you in my arms.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules' and Elizabeth's son is born.

**Hercules Mulligan**

“Are you sure you don’t want medication?” Hercules asked Elizabeth once again. “I know you have learned all these yoga techniques, but there is no need for you to withstand the pain.”

Elizabeth smiled and grabbed his hand. “Remember when I gave birth to John, love? There were no such medicines as we have now, and I managed to do it without pain medication.”

“I know, I know, but I can’t help but worry…”

“That is why I am doing this in a hospital and not at the house. Don’t look at me like that. Natural Water Birth is an excellent option.”

“I’m glad you didn’t try that then.”

“Now go out with James and the others,” she said when the nurses came, “unless you want to be there when our son is born?”

Hercules took a deep breath. “I am going with you.”

He was terrified, but he wanted to be with Elizabeth when their son was born. This never happened back then. Most men stayed outside while the doctor or the midwife helped the mother to give birth.

Elizabeth smiled. “I love you, Hercules.”

“I love you too, Lizzie.”

“Come with me, Mister Mason,” one of the nurses said. 

Soon Hercules was in the delivery room holding Lizzie’s hand while the doctor guided her through the process. Elizabeth was perfectly calm, and though there was pain, she never uttered a sound. Hercules watched in awe as she breathed and relaxed between contractions, until she was only pushing and then their son came into the world.

Hercules’ eyes filled with tears when the doctor showed the baby to him, and when they brought him to Elizabeth she smiled at the little one, and then looked at him.

“We should call him James Charles,” she said. 

Charles Adams and John Mulligan had lived together for a few months, in a time when those relationships were seen as vile. They had been separated and John had become Frederick Steuben’s secretary. 

“You are right, my love. I am sure John would have liked that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr and Jory Saxon start living a new life.

**Aaron Burr**

Aaron sat on the bed, looking at Jory sleep. They were living in Portland, Oregon, with new identities and jobs. Frederick was living in the same town, and he seemed happy and relieved to be out of George the Second’s clutches. Life was good, and Aaron did not miss his previous life. He had fought in the revolutionary war, he had returned to life and traveled to England and met the former George the Third, a young man with dreams of a better world, who had fallen in love with Aaron and tried to keep him safe at the cost of his own safety.

It was Aaron’s turn to keep Jory safe. He had believed that he was doing that when he brought his lover to New York, but it had been Jory the one protecting him. No more, Aaron decided. He had come back to life to redeem himself from a selfish life. He had envied Alexander Hamilton, and killed him in a senseless duel. He had lost his daughter at sea. 

Maybe one day he would recover her? Maybe, just maybe she would come back and live the life that was cut short? If not, Aaron would gladly adopt a child and give her love, but only when Jory was ready for it.

“Aaron?”

Aaron smiled and brushed a stray lock off Jory’s forehead. “I was watching you sleep.”

“Was I snoring…?”

Aaron laughed, “Of course not, Jory. I just like to look at you.”

Jory blushed. “I’m nothing out of the ordinary.”

Aaron cupped Jory’s chin with his hand. “You are beautiful, and you are an extraordinary man, love. Never forget it.”

“Even if we don’t know when my next breakdown will come?”

“If it comes, I will be with you, and so will be your brother.”

Jory closed his eyes briefly, and smiled. “Then I am a very lucky man, and I love you.”

“I love you too, my beautiful Jory. You are mine, and I am yours, and no one will ever break us apart again.”


End file.
